Magical Myths
Note: this story is in parts and contains action adventure violence. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! It takes place a few years into the future, so the characters are in their teens. Magical Myths Chapter 1 Aisha "AAHH!" someone screamed. A girl, about thirteen or fourteen years of age, dangled from a branch in a tree high above the Bay. She looked down and closed her eyes, knowing she'd fall and probably die if she didn't save herself. Late, the Paw Patrol showed up. "It's about time! What took you so long? I've been hanging here for thirty minutes! The citizens said that if I needed help, you'd rush over!" she complained. "And by the way, I don't need help. I'm very capable of rescuing myself. If you want to take a rest, you can, because I will fight any rescue you attempt." The wind, which was very strong coming from around the cliff, blew her pony-tailed hair into the tree's other limbs. She pulled a rope out of a utility belt around her perfect waist. It wrapped itself around the large branch. She held the rope and let go of the tree, but her dirty blonde, wind-blown hair was still caught in the limbs. "Ow! Stupid tree," she muttered. The pups from the Paw Patrol just stared at her in awe, as if no one had refused their help before. The girl swung on the rope until she had gained enough momentum to flip herself onto the tree branch. Succeeding in this she strode confidently from the horizontal tree to solid ground. She met their gaze with her steely blue eyes. She asked, "What, cat got your tongue?" and laughed haughtily. The German Shepherd, Chase, let out a small chuckle. "Not everyone is helpless, you know," the girl said. "Well, if you really didn't need help," asked the Dalmatian, Marshall, "then why did you scream? We could hear you from the Lookout!" "Stomach flip. Like on a roller-coaster, only I was dangling from a tree. Completely different situation." "Are you sure you're okay?" "I'm fine, thank you very much." "Why don't you come with us?" asked Skye, a cockapoo. "Least we can do is offer you a place to stay. That is, if you don't live nearby." "Maybe... but it might not be a good idea in the end." Marshall blew a raspberry. "Are you kidding me? We come up with bad ideas all, the, time. It's sad." Chase and Skye glared at Marshall with a look that said, Really, dude? Not helping. "So, anyway... consider the offer," said Chase. "Let us know." He and the others began to drive away. The girl thought for a moment, then called out, "Wait!" The pups stopped their vehicles. "I'll come, but you better be prepared to face the consequences if something goes wrong." They left the oddly horizontal tree and continued their drive to the Lookout. Along the way, the girl, whose name is Aisha, told the pups a bit about herself, but not to extreme detail. In fact, she seemed a little nervous to tell them what she did. "They're coming for me. They're coming for it," Aisha mumbled a tad too loudly. Curiosity overcame Chase. He asked, "Coming for what?" Aisha flinched. That was information she didn't want anyone to know, especially a complete stranger. But she had to trust someone... "Is your Lookout safe?" she finally asked, avoiding Chase's question. "Uh, yeah," he replied. "Why?" "When we get there, I'll explain what I said earlier." They reached the Lookout a few minutes later. A boy knelt outside the elevator doors, stroking a lab's head gingerly. His bulldog slept nearby while his mutt stroked his own head with his pincers, looking rather silly. Chase, Skye, and Marshall parked their vehicles, barked them back into puphouses, then dashed off to go "check in" with the boy. They said his name was Ryder. Aisha was willing to meet him, but inside, she really wanted to leave. These pups were a family, and, by entrusting them with the information she knew, she could put their lives in danger. Aisha knew she should not be rude, so she followed the pups to meet Ryder. She came around the corner, but stopped, then silently, yet swiftly, turned her back to the wall facing opposite the others. Aisha saw Ryder, and she had a photographic memory. "He has dark hair and warm brown eyes," recalled Aisha, "a gentle smile, good posture. Something about him looks trustworthy. Maybe I can approach. Maybe I can share the data. Maybe I can live a life of my own, start a family, do whatever. Maybe..." She sighed and turned as Marshall, Chase, and Skye greeted Ryder fondly. "Hi, pups. How was the rescue?" he asked. "It was easy. Like helping a cat out of a tree," replied Chase with a small wink to Skye. Ryder noticed. "Okay, what's going on?" Marshall bowed formally in a vast swooping motion. Perhaps a bit too formally. "Ryder, my good sir, I'd like to introduce the fair lady Aisha Weatherby, our rescuee." Ryder looked up at Aisha and their gazes met. For a half second, nothing else mattered. The world seemed to stand still as Aisha's heart pounded in her chest. Ryder jumped to his feet and brushed off his shirt. Extending his hand, he started, "I'm--" "Ryder. I'm psychic," she interrupted, shooting her gaze toward Chase, who grinned maliciously. Ryder's eyes widened. "You're not actually psychic, are you?" he asked nervously. "No," Aisha replied with a muffled giggle. "People talk. I listen. Marshall told me your name as we conversed on the way here." Chase slyly approached the two. "Aisha," he said seriously, "we have something to discuss." "Oh, yeah. We do, don't we?" she responded, a bit miffed at Chase for ruining her fun. Chase walked through the elevator doors, followed by the others. Aisha slowly turned to follow, telling herself over and over in her mind, Everything's okay. Just tell them your backstory and everything will be fine. It's not like the world could end if you told someone what was happening, could it? As Aisha rode the elevator, her fear increased to panic. She told herself,'' Don't show fear. Don't show fear'', but her mind would not be put at ease. She entered the control room and her panic turned into sheer horror. She quickly sat down in one of the chairs nearby. "Okay, Aisha," said Chase. "Tell us what you meant on the way here when you told me someone was after you." Aisha pushed the lump of fear in her throat down and cleared her throat. Closing her eyes, she began, "It started two years ago. I had run away from home." "Why?" asked Rocky. "Did they treat you badly?" "More like they didn't treat me at all," Aisha replied. "Course, technically child neglect is poor treatment of a child." This received a resounding gasp from all of them. She continued her tale. "Anyway, I had run away and fell into a large pit. It was dark and dreary, with the only way out being up. I was out in the middle of nowhere, so no one was going to rescue me. I found this out by waiting until my supplies ran out. I was desperate to exit the pit by then. I braided vines together to build a rope, then lassoed something. I was about to climb up when a strange red glow filled the room." "This is getting good," commented Zuma. Aisha, not as terrified as she was, grinned evilly. "I turned around and--BAM!” --the pups yelped in surprise-- "this weird orb, glowing red, was floating in midair! "I followed it through a cave, which I had originally thought was a pit. After about an hour, the orb of light led me to a dark chamber. A table—or altar, I don’t know—stood significantly in the center of the chamber. On the table/altar was a dish that had a medium-sized rock in the bottom of it. It was heart-shaped and shone in what little light that came from the orb." "So, you’re saying you found a diamond?" asked Ryder. "It’s a crystal, but yeah, pretty much," Aisha replied. "Same difference." "Meh. Whatever, oxymoron." Aisha stifled a laugh. "Okay, so, I grabbed it and I bolted out of the chamber, hoping it wasn’t a trap. After getting out of the cave, I relaxed. The fresh air eased me. But it wasn’t long until I was invaded. Men in black came out of nowhere and began to search for the crystal. I shoved it in my backpack and lied to them about having it, telling them I hadn’t even seen a real diamond; they believed me and left. I continued my journey peacefully until they came again. Another time, they grabbed me by the arms and tried to drag me somewhere, but I fought back and won. The next battle leveled an entire city!" Aisha shifted in her seat. "That’s not the only city I’ve leveled. I don’t wanna hurt anyone; I was nervous to tell you this because of that. I still am nervous that something terrible is about to happen. I-I need to leave and throw off their track, so that I don’t lead them here." Chase looked at Aisha sadly. She understood his message. He didn’t want her to leave, not yet anyway. Aisha knelt down and stroked his head gingerly. She reached over and grabbed her backpack, opened it, and pulled out something wrapped in a black cloth. She unwrapped it nervously, revealing a red, crystal heart. "Is that the crystal you were talking about?" he asked, astonished. "Yes,” Aisha replied. "I figured I should at least let you look at it before I leave. Wait, that’s weird. It was black the last time I looked at it. I thought it was an onyx. Now, it looks like a ruby!" "That… is very weird," commented Ryder. He looked Aisha in the eye. "Stay safe." "That isn’t up to me, but I’ll try." She smiled gently and laid her other hand over the crystal. Immediately, her eyes became beams of white light. She looked like she was dreaming as she stared into space. No one moved or spoke while she sat there; they were too stunned to move. Finally, she closed her eyes and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Look for Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Parts